Wilbur's Ice Cream Escapade
by Butterflyaura
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! Wilbur finds out there is a lot more to this ice cream man than he thought! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Wilbur's Ice Cream Escapade

Wilbur was on his way home from Chargeball practice. They had practiced with the varsity kids today, and it was especially hot out. Wilbur was in the mood for something cold and sweet, so he went into the ice cream shop.

He scanned the menu of flavors, wondering which to get. His personal favorite was mint chocolate, so he tapped the clerk, who was apparently asleep, on the shoulder.

"Wha- oh, it's you" Said the clerk. "What'll it be"?

"One mint chocolate ice cream bar please" Said Wilbur, holding up his index finger to indicate the desired quantity.

"Oh" Said the clerk, drumming his fingers on the table. "All sold out."

"Um, okay." Said Wilbur. "In that case, can I have some lemon sherbet? Please"?

"Oh, all out of that too" Said the clerk. Suddenly, a girl walked in.

"I'd like some lemon sherbet please"! She said. The clerk handed her a cone heaped high with lemon sherbet. She handed him her dollar and skipped happily out the door.

"Okay, what was that then"? Asked Wilbur.

The clerk stared at him, drumming his fingers on the table.

Wilbur's eyes narrowed. He stared at the freezer labeled

"Cherry Fizz Pops", which had at least twenty of the confections in it.

"Cherry Fizz Pop" Said Wilbur, with the same intensity you might use in a secret agent movie.

"Discontinued" Said the clerk.

"Well then, maybe you should take out all the ones in the freezer"! Said Wilbur.

"Do you want ice cream or not"? Asked the clerk.

"Yeah. I want a watermelon sorbet." Said Wilbur, his eyes still narrowed.

"All out" Said the clerk.

"You think you're untouchable don't you"? Asked Wilbur. "Well mark my words ice cream man; I will be back to this shop. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but I will be back. And I will have my frozen dairy treat." With that he turned and walked out of the shop.

******************

"I just don't get it" Said Wilbur, sitting on his bed. "Why does the ice cream man hate me so much"?

He recalled every visit to that ice cream shop, trying to think of some incident he might have caused to make the ice cream clerk try to get revenge on him by refusing to sell him ice cream, but he could think of none.

In fact, he'd never even seen that clerk before. Every time he'd gone into that shop, someone else was always on clerk duty.

How could the ice cream man hate Wilbur so much if he'd never seen him? Maybe he had something against the whole Robinson family. No, Wilbur was sure if that were the case, he would know about it. Maybe the clerk was just in a particularly nasty mood that day and had decided to pick on him. Whatever his reason was, Wilbur was determined to get his ice cream. Suddenly, he smiled as he thought of a plan.

**Hm, why does the ice cream man hate Wilbur so much? You probably won't find out until another chapter or two. I just love Wilbur! By the way, this is my first fanfic so please be nice. Also, review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The same clerk sat at the counter, stewing in his hatred for that pointy haired kid. Visions of Wilbur, on his knees and begging for ice cream flashed into his mind. He smiled. Maybe then he would offer the kid a cone, after a bit of begging. But then again, maybe not.

Suddenly, a door swung forth and in walked a golden robot.

"Hello"! Said the robot. "I would like one mint chocolate cone, if you please."

The clerk was just about to hand it to him when he realized something. This was a robot! Robots didn't eat. Someone would have had to send him in to get the ice cream. Someone, who had a family rich enough to own a robot.

"Who you buying for"? He asked.

"Oh, that pointy haired little kid hiding under the table over there"! Said Carl, pointing to Wilbur.

"Carl"! Exclaimed Wilbur. The two walked from the ice cream shop. "I can't believe you blew that! Luckily, I have another plan."

Just then, the door to the ice cream shop opened and in walked Wilbur. The clerk opened his mouth, wondering what to say to this disgusting little wretch, when suddenly the cold metal of a baseball bat connected with his head.

"How do you like that"? Asked Wilbur. "That'll teach you to mess with Wilbur Robinson"! Little did he realize, someone was dialing 911.

Suddenly, a pair of arms lifted him up and clamped handcuffs around his wrists.

" Hey, what are you doing"? Panicked Wilbur. "He's a psycho maniac! Put me down! You're gonna regret this"!!!

* * *

"WILBUR MATHEW HENRY JACOB LUCAS ROBINSON"!!!!!!!

Roared Cornelius. " How dare you attack an innocent ice cream man"!!!

" Dad, I swear, I didn't just attack him for no reason! He's crazy! He purposely didn't sell me ice cream! You gotta believe me! He's out to get me! He wants revenge for something I did and I don't know what! The whole family could be in danger! You believe me, right, Dad"? There were tears in his eyes as he clutched his father's lab coat.

" Wilbur, you assaulted someone and you have no adequate reason as to why you did it! I don't want to listen to some stupid, idiotic plan that you stupidly, idiotically made up"! He gasped and put his hand over his mouth, realizing he'd just insulted his son and seeing the hurt look on Wilbur's face. Wilbur turned and ran off, his converse squeaking against the cold metal of the lab.

Cornelius stood up to face the officers.

" I'm sorry officers, I don't know what got into him. Trust me, it will never happen again. Will the ice cream man be alright"?

" Yeah, he's fine, just a bump. We'll let your son off with a warning this time, but anything like this ever happens again, he'll spend some time in the juvenile detention center." Said one of the cops.

Cornelius nodded. He wasn't sure what to do.

* * *

Wilfred, the ice cream clerk watched the pointy haired kid sleeping, and tightening the grip on his knife, he walked silently on the tips of toes to the side of the bed.

_Before that kid had gotten in the way, Wilfred had it all. And now he was going to get revenge. He imagined the sound the knife would make as it penetrated the skin of Wilbur's chest._

He raised the knife above his head, and in one swift motion, brought it down.

THWACK!!

With that, Wilfred cursed, for instead of stabbing Wilbur, he'd accidentally stabbed the bedpost. The loud sound awakened Wilbur, and he woke with a gasp, clutching the covers frantically.

"MOM! DAD! HELP"!!!!! He shouted, a thousand thoughts rushing through his head. Hearing running feet in the hallway, Wilfred grabbed Wilbur by his shirt and kicked out the window glass, jumping out the window and onto the roof.

He put a strip of duct tape over Wilbur's mouth and threw him in the back seat of a black car so hard that his head hit the window and made a crack in it. Then he sped away, his victim in the back seat. If he couldn't kill the kid, he would get revenge on the whole family. He'd assisted in lots of kidnappings before. There was a lot more to this ice cream man than everyone thought.

**Well, hope you liked it! Ironically, I saw an add for ice cream at the bottom of the page while uploading this! It gets pretty intense in this chapter, I know. Stay tuned!**


End file.
